Aquela História
by Naty Weasley
Summary: Depois de problemas com a família, Scorpius Malfoy é convidado para passar Natal na casa da amiga Rose Weasley. Lá eles se encontrarão em situações românticas, e ainda o dilema de famílias: Weasley e Malfoy. Pós DH.
1. Prólogo :

**Aquela história.**

"Foi você

Que fez meu mundo desandar

E me perder ao te encontrar

Se conto as horas pra te convencer..

Que é você e não importa mais ninguém.

Pra te ter vou mais além

E nada vai tirar você de mim."

Aquela História, Strike.

**

* * *

Prólogo:**

Uma nova fic! Essa é a primeira que minha que não será uma oneshot; e também não será RHr. (Amém!)

É uma fic romântica e engraçada (espero).

Rose e Scorpius : )

**Spoillers de todos os livros.**

Explicações da história:

Férias de Natal do 7º ano de Rose Weasley, Albus Potter e Scorpius Malfoy. Três grifinórios que são amigos, mas dois deles gostariam de ser mais do que isso. Scorpius Malfoy com uma pitada de Sirius Black (quem resiste a ele?).

Depois que a guerra acabou: (Minha humilde versão dos fatos).

Ron (auror) casou-se com Hermione (escritora), Harry (auror) com Ginny ( que até o nascimento de James jogou na seleção inglesa de quadribol, hoje trabalha no departamento de jogos mágicos), Draco (curandeiro de fama internacional que vive viajando) foi obrigado pelo pai a casar-se com uma puro sangue, resultado casou-se com Emília Bulstrode (incapacitada para qualquer coisa hehehe).

Bill e Fleur tiveram uma filha: Victorie (!), que namora com Teddy Lupin (auror em formação). Fred deixou um testamento com George, e partir de então os Natais da grande família Weasley (Potter) mudaram para sempre.

Resumo da fic:

**Aquela História**

Depois de problemas com a família, Scorpius Malfoy é convidado para passar Natal na casa da amiga Rose Weasley. Lá eles se encontrarão em situações românticas, e ainda o dilema de famílias: Weasley e Malfoy.

**Nada no mundo de Harry Potter me pertence. Os personagens não são meus (como todo mundo sabe). A história é apenas um surto de inspiração. E o nome da fic é a música Aquela História do Strike.**

Capítulos:

**1-** Encontro na Sala Comunal.

**2-** Os Convites

**3-** A casa da Ruiva.

**4-** Razões e Emoções

**5-** Compras de Natal.

**6- **O presente

**7- **A festa

**8- **Conversa de Mulher

**9-**Hate that I Love You.

**10- **O jantar

Atualizações:

Todo fim de semana (não posso prometer se no sábado ou domingo, mas toda a semana terá um capítulo postado num desses dias, certo?).

Pra falar comigo:

Msn se encontra no profile, pode add.

_"E nada vai tirar você de mim!"_


	2. Encontro na Sala Comunal

**1. Encontro na Sala Comunal.**

Rose Weasley rolou umas quinhentas vezes na cama, mais mesmo assim o sono não veio.

Olhou para os lados e constatou que todas as suas colegas de dormitório já estavam dormindo. Isso só tornava as coisas piores, detestava continuar acordada enquanto todos os outros dormiam.

Levantou, sabendo que a sala comunal não estaria tão quente quanto sua cama, mas mesmo assim determinada a esperar o sono chegar a outro lugar que não a sua cama, vestiu um casaco qualquer e saiu do dormitório.

Desceu as escadas até o salão comunal distraída, acendeu a lareira e sentou-se numa poltrona defronte a janela, onde ela via floquinhos de neve caindo e ao tocar o chão, juntar-se a uma massa branca.

-Não vai falar comigo ruiva?

Ela quase pulou da poltrona, tomou um susto e quando se virou viu o loiro ali de frente para ela segurando um pergaminho nas mãos.

-Scorpius! –Disse ela nervosa. –Você tá brincando de fantasminha? Ou o que? Que susto que você me deu!

Ele apenas riu e ficou ali observando o quanto ela era bonita . Se fosse um tempo atrás, a resposta nervosa da garota teria sido motivo de briga, mas ele não queria mais machuca-la.

-Ué! Você desceu do dormitório feminino, atravessou a sala, acendeu a lareira, sentou e ficou observando a janela e nem para me notar. EU estava aqui primeiro.

Ela fechou a cara para ele. Além de insônia ainda teria que aturar as briguinhas que ela e Scorpius tinham pelo menos 10 vezes durante o dia, agora a noite! Ah, lembrou-se também que estava na TPM, o que lhe dava o direito de ficar sozinha quando se sentisse estressada, a não ser que este alguém quisesse apanhar.

-Mas me diga Rose o que você está fazendo a 1 da manhã no salão comunal, numa noite de inverna tão fria quanto essa?

-Falta de sono. Pelo menos aqui eu posso fazer barulho, e você o que faz fora da cama uma hora dessas?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, olhou para o pergaminho em suas mãos, e então prosseguiu:

-Eu... estava só querendo ler a minha redação de Herbologia, que o Neville nos pediu. É para entregar amanhã, não é?

-Não mente pra mim, Scorpius. Você sabe que eu odeio mentira.

-Mas...

-Não tem mais nem menos. Eu venho sendo sua amiga desde que tínhamos 11 anos. Eu sei que você tá mentindo pra mim.

Mesmo sobre a luza fraca vinda da lareira, o loiro corou. Rose sabia que algo estava errado com ele, conhecia ele tão bem quanto conhecia a si mesma. Anos de brigas, de aproximações explosivas a haviam ensinado tudo sobre aquele loiro. Lembrou-se com um sorriso nos lábios o apelido que ele inventara que a tirava do sério "Ruiva estorada".

-Posso ler o pergaminho?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e estendeu o braço que segurava o pergaminho. A ruiva se aproximou da lareira para poder ler:

_Scorpius_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Me desculpe filho não ter escrito nas ultimas 2 semanas. Cheguei em casa anteontem, só encontrei sua mãe a pouco, quando perguntei de você ela disse que não mantinham contato nenhum este ano. _

_Hoje de manhã chegou uma coruja aqui em casa, dizendo que estão com um problema muito grave entre os bruxos da África do Sul, uma espécie de epidemia e nenhum especialista consegue cura-la. O governo de lá me pediu ajuda, na verdade me implorou, e eu acho que é meu dever ajudar adultos e crianças. _

_Estou embarcando amanhã, e não acho que será possível voltar até o Natal._

_Sinto muito filho. Eu sei que lhe prometi que passaríamos o Natal todo juntos, mas tenho certeza que entenderá._

_Sua mãe disse que manterá a tradição, e fará a 'Festa dos Malfoy', portanto nem tudo será tão diferente._

_Peço mil desculpas a você, primeiramente por causa do Natal, e depois por não estar sendo o pai que prometi a mim mesmo e a você (quando era apenas um bebe) que seria._

_Te Amo filho._

_Seu pai, Draco Malfoy._

Quando Rose terminou de ler a carta, percebeu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Olhou para Scorpius que continuava a encarar o chão com um olhar deprimido.

-Scorp?

Ele levantou devagar a cabeça e fez um sinal com cabeça que a ruiva não entendeu, então disse:

-Ficou com dó de mim Rose? Não precisa.

-Não é dó. Scorpius eu me importo com você. E sei que você está sofrendo agora.

Scorpius deu um sorrisinho fraco "Eu me importo com você.", vindo daquela ruiva eram as melhores palavras que poderiam ser ditas para ele naquele momento.

-Eu quero saber o que vai fazer.

-Como assim? –Ele a encarou nos olhos com tal intensidade que ela sentiu as pernas tremerem, eram os olhos frios e cinzentos encarando os azuis escuros acalorados. Era como o encontro do fogo e do gelo.

-Onde passará o Natal?

-Aqui. Eu não vou voltar para minha casa. Pra que? Para encontrar minha querida mãe dizer para todos os convidados que se dependesse dela eu não carregaria mais Malfoy no meu sobrenome. Quem sempre me apoio foi meu pai. Dizendo que a casa a qual pertencemos não significa nada, hoje ele entende que a Grifinória sempre foi muito mais justo do que a Sonserina, sem ele lá ela caçoara de mim, dirá que sou a vergonha da família sem parar. Estou cheio disso.

Ele terminou de falar e se virou de costas para a garota, que não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira.

Como uma família podia ser assim?

Ela não sabia o que falar, então decidiu não faze-lo. Apenas chegou mais perto dele e passou as mãos, que apesar do frio estavam quentes na face fria do garoto. Ao toque dela ele fechou os olhos.

Então, ela o abraçou. Pois tudo de si naquele abraço, queria que ele entendesse que ela o amava, que ela se importava com ele, que ela sentia orgulho.

Enquanto ele desabava sobre ela. Punha todo o medo, todo o desgosto, toda tristeza que sentia.

-Eu preciso fazer uma coisa. –Ele ouvia a voz dela no seu ouvido e seu corpo estremeceu.

Eles se soltaram.

-Scorp sua coruja está ai?  
-Está no dormitório. Traga a para mim por favor.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, 5 minutos voltou com uma coruja empoleirada em seu ombro, ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e subiu para o dormitório feminino com um plano totalmente formado em sua mente.

**N.A./ **Espero que gostem da história!

Reviews são os melhores presentes que vocês podem me dar.

:D Criticas construtivas e palpites são sempre bem vindos.

_Próximo Capítulo: Natal era uma festa tão particular, para ser celebrada entre família. Na sua casa nunca havia conhecido o verdadeiro significado do Natal, mas sabia que se passasse com os amigos finalmente iria conhecê-lo. Sem contar, que teria 15 dias na casa daquela ruiva maravilhosa que estava sorrindo para ele. 15 dias em que ele teria oportunidade de conhecê-la fora de Hogwarts, e dizer tudo que sentia por ela. _

_Foi este ultimo pensamento que o fez tomar sua decisão..._


	3. Os Convites

**Capítulo 2: Os Convites**

Na manhã seguinte Rose levantou, se olhou no espelho. Suas olheiras estavam tão fundas que chegava a parecer um urso panda.

Suspirou e abriu o estojo de maquiagem para tentar dar um jeito no seu rosto.

Terminou de se arrumar e desceu para tomar café, esperando que o correio-coruja não demorasse a chegar.

Encontrou Scorpius no salão comunal e juntos desceram para o café, haviam se acostumado a não esperar por Albus, que desde o começo do ano, quando começara a namorar com Becc já não os acompanhava para as refeições, nem aos passeios a Hogsmeade.

Sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória, e começaram a comer.

Uns 15 minutos depois as corujas começaram a entrar no salão principal. A ruiva ergueu a cabeça esperançosa e de repente viu a coruja de sua mãe, Horus, que logo depois parou em frente a ela.

-Mamãe mandou cartas Rose? –Perguntou Hugo, algumas cadeiras longe.

-Sim, mas não é pra você.

Ela abriu o pergaminho e reconheceu a caligrafia caprichada de sua mãe:

_Rose,_

_Espero que tudo esteja bem aí. Aqui está uma loucura, você deve imaginar não filha, as vésperas da realização da próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol aqui na Inglaterra, seu pai está trabalhando muito. Eu estou terminando aquele livro que lhe falei... E ainda tem a festa de Natal, que será aqui em casa!_

_Depois de uma pequena discussão aqui em casa, eu e seu pai resolvemos que você pode convidar Scorpius para passar as férias de Natal aqui._

_Fico triste que ele não queira passar com a família, mas se preferir poderá passar conosco._

_Até amanhã querida, bom ultimo dia de trimestre!_

_Mamãe._

Rose sorriu feliz, então seus pais tinham discutido por causa do pedido dela. Mas ela sabia que discussões entre Ronald e Hermione Weasley eram normais, ela até via certas semelhanças entre ela e Scorpius.

Bateu o sinal, Albus se despediu de Becc e se juntou a ela e a Scorpius.

-Então Rosie, como estão meus tios? Vi que chegou uma coruja da tia Mione para você no café.

-É. Eles estão bem. Na verdade, -ela virou-se para Scorpius – ontem à noite eu escrevi para minha mãe, para saber se você podia passar o Natal conosco Scorp.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, e ele sorriu de leve.

-Obrigado pelo convite Rose, mas não sei se eu posso aceita-lo... É uma festa da família de vocês e tudo...

-Ah cara que isso! Este ano a festa de Natal será na casa da Rosie, aceita o convite, se seus pais não forem ficar chateados né.. Acho que você adoraria, esqueceu que neste Natal eu e a Becc vamos oficializar o namoro para a nossa família?

Scorpius olhou de Albus para Rose, esta estava sorrindo tentando encoraja-lo. Adoraria se pudesse dizer o quanto ela gostaria que ele fosse passar o Natal na casa dela, não apenas por causa que assim eles estariam perto durante as férias, mas também por que sabia que o amigo não ficaria sozinho em Hogwarts.

Ao mesmo tempo, Scorpius não sabia o que fazer. Natal era uma festa tão particular, para ser celebrada entre família. Na sua casa nunca havia conhecido o verdadeiro significado do Natal, mas sabia que se passasse com os amigos finalmente iria conhecê-lo. Sem contar, que teria 15 dias na casa daquela ruiva maravilhosa que estava sorrindo para ele. 15 dias em que ele teria oportunidade de conhecê-la fora de Hogwarts, e dizer tudo que sentia por ela.

Foi este ultimo pensamento que o fez tomar sua decisão:

-Tá bom. Eu vou. Mas Rose, tem certeza que não será ruim para seus pais, sua família e tudo...?

-Claro que não. Minha casa não é tão grande quanto a do Albus, mas mesmo assim, como o Natal este ano será lá, vocês podem dividir o quarto de hóspedes que fica ao lado do meu. Isto é, se ninguém mais for passar lá..

Eles chegaram do lado de fora do castelo, hoje a primeira aula era Herbologia, com o Professor Longbottom.

As aulas da manhã transcorreram de maneira absurdamente rápida para Rose, que pela primeira vez não fez nenhuma anotação no caderno sobre a Guerra dos Centauros, e para surpresa da Professora McGonagall não foi a aluna que respondeu as perguntas do dia.

Sua cabeça estava num certo loiro, que estava sentado ao seu lado jogando Jogo da Velha com o seu primo.

Ao invés de repreende-los por isso, ela apenas virou a cabeça e voltou para os próprio pensamentos, que incluíam a Festa de Natal, ela e Scorpius passando quase todo o tempo juntos, uma vez que Becc iria para sua casa também e Albus provavelmente só iria dar atenção para a namorada.

Mas sua alegria não durou muito.

Eles estavam caminhando juntos para a aula de poções, Al e Rose contando para Scorpius que todos os Weasley irmãos dos pais de Rose e Albus e mais os Potter se reuniam todo Natal, quando uma garota de cabelos loiros escuros se aproximou deles:

-Olá Scorpius, olá Albus. –Ela fingiu que não viu mais ninguém, mas não foi isso que irritou Rose. Ali estava sua inimiga mortal Melissa Montague, uma garota do 6º ano da Sonserina, por quem Scorpius se apaixonara no terceiro ano. É bem verdade que Scorpius já tinha beijado metade das garotas de Hogwarts, mais ela fora a única até onde Rose sabia por quem ele se apaixonara. Agora no sétimo ano, quando Scorpius parara um pouco com o que Rose denominava 'galinhagem', Montague parecia determinada a conquistá-lo. Mas este não era o único motivo pelo qual Rose odiava a garota, ela também era a goleira do time de quadribol da Sonserina, mesma posição que Rose jogava desde o 4º ano.

Os garotos se viraram para Melissa e disseram em uníssono:

-Oi Mel. – **PORQUE **eles a chamavam de "Mel"? Era tão ridículo.

-Então, não sei se vocês sabem, bom o Scorp sabe, - Scorp? Desde o terceiro ano eles não tinham mais quase amizade, a não ser que se contasse as inúmeras tentativas que Melissa fizera para reconquistá-lo. – mas no dia 29 é meu aniversário. E como farei 18 anos meus pais farão uma festinha para mim. Boooom, na verdade não é bem uma festinha hehehe, mas mesmo assim, eu gostaria que vocês fossem.

Ela entregou dois convites, um para cada garoto, era um envelope prata com alguma coisa escrita em roxo.

-Vocês vão não é?

Albus e Scorpius se olharam e então olharam para Rose. Que se esforçou para não esmurrar os dois.

-Ah, eu não sei Melissa, mas não sei se você sabe, a minha namorada Becc Thomas, vai passar Natal conosco, hum... você a convidou?

-Becc Thomas? Hum, acho que não, mas se é sua namorada Albus você pode leva-la. E você Scorpius vai não é? Nossos pais tem uma amizade de longa data, e creio que eles podem ir também.

-Sinto muito Mel, mas eu vou passar o Natal na casa da Rose então nem sei se vai dar.

Rose ficou extremamente satisfeita de ver que Melissa trocara aquele sorrisinho horrendo por uma careta que combinava mais com ela. Como se tivesse acabado de reparar que Rose estava ali, Melissa virou-se para ela e falou, com um tom de voz muito diferente daquele meloso que adotava com os garotos:

-Ah, olá Weasley, bom se você quiser ir também à festa. Na verdade, eu faço questão que vá. –A garota deu um sorriso mau, que Rose associava com desgraça iminente. E de repente puxou um convite da mochila. –Este é o seu. Bom espero vocês lá então.

Dando um sorriso para Scorpius, ela se afastou. E a alegre e sorridente Rose se tornou de repente fria e mal humorada.

**N.A./ **Resolvi postar o 1º capítulo antes, então o 2º vai com uma semana de antecedência :)

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu tenho respondido individualmente, no link que o me manda, mas não sei se todo mundo recebeu... Me avisem por favor.

Obrigada ;D

Agradeço desde já pelas reviews que receberei, certo ? hehehe.

_Próximo capítulo: "A Casa da Ruiva."_

_Rose já não sorria mais. Apenas encarava o amigo que não queria a olhar nos olhos. Ela sabia que ele estava dizendo o que nunca dissera a ninguém, aquelas coisas que guardamos conosco até que inexplicavelmente aparece alguém em que sentimos segurança para dividirmos. _


	4. A Casa da Ruiva

**3. A Casa da Ruiva**

Na manhã seguinte todas as malas estavam prontas, todos estavam excitados com a volta para casa, e Scorpius se reuniu a Rose, Albus, Becc, Hugo e Lily que iam para casa via Pó de Flu.

-Onde fica sua casa Rose? –Perguntou ele, um pouco antes da hora de ir.

-Perto da casa do meu tio Bill, Cottage Shell, chegando lá eu te explico a história.

Scorpius entrou nas chamas verdes após Hugo, sendo o ultimo.

Chegou lá e se deparou com uma sala de tamanho médio, muito bem decorada. Viu que várias pessoas o observavam.

-Vem cara. –Albus ajudou o melhor amigo a se levantar e Scorpius ficou no meio dele e de Rose enquanto as pessoas ao redor pareciam simplesmente embasbacadas que um Malfoy estava pisando naquela casa.

-Pessoal este é o Scorpius. –Disse Rose tentando quebrar o gelo que pareci estar no ambiente.

-Olá querido, acho que já me conhece, Hermione Granger Weasley, mãe da Rose.

-E minha também! –Reclamou Hugo.

A morena apenas rolou os olhos e deu um sorriso bondoso ao garoto:

-É, e do Hugo também. Seja bem-vindo a nossa casa.

-Obrigado, senhora Weasley.

-Por favor querido, me chame apenas de Hermione, aqui você encontrará muitas senhoras Weasley.

Algumas pessoas riram.

-Olá. -A próxima a se encorajar a ir cumprimentá-lo era Ginny. –Sou Ginny Potter, tenho certeza que você sabe quem sou.

-Sei sim.

-Olá Scorpius. –Harry Potter estendeu a mão para ele e em seguida veio àquele que Scorpius mais temia no meio de todos, o pai da Rose.

-Ronald Weasley. –Ele apertou a mão do garoto.

Aos poucos o clima foi ficando menos tenso, e em seguida, James e a namorada vieram cumprimentá-lo. Assim como Vick Weasley e Teddy Lupin, de mãos dadas.

-Estão com fome crianças? –Perguntou Hermione, num tom tão parecido com o que Molly Weasley várias vezes usara.

-Eu tô mamãe. –Hugo disse esfomeado.

-Mi eu e o Harry precisamos voltar ao trabalho, nosso horário de almoço já está acabando né Harry? Só viemos para vermos as crianças.

Hermione sorriu para o marido e concordou com a cabeça. Em seguida disse:

-E você Ginny?

-Preciso voltar para o escritório e terminar um relatório que tenho que entregar até amanhã. Você pode cuidar deles?

-Claro, a Luna e o Dean concordaram em deixar a Becc aqui também, passa pra jantar mais tarde tá?

-Virei jantar, aproveito e pego as crianças. Bom, eles querem ficar aqui. Então cunhadinha, se não se importar, virei todos os dias. - Hermione riu, Ginny já era mãe, mas aquele espírito de 15 anos dela nunca morria.

Ela se despediu e foi embora.

-Bom, Rose será que você pode mostrar a todos onde irão dormir? O Teddy e Vick também ficarão por aqui até o Natal. Bom será um pouco apertado, mas acho que todos já estão acostumados. –Ela olhou para Scorpius e mordeu o lábio inferior. Tinha certeza que o garoto fora acostumado com muito luxo.

Como se lesse os pensamentos da mulher, Scorpius disse:

-Não se preocupe, Sra... Hermione. Eu não me incomodo.

Rose sorriu e virou-se para sair do aposento.

-Vam'bora cambada. –Disse James. –Então Malfoy, veio passar o Natal conosco. Quem sabe futuramente não seja sempre assim?

O primogênito dos Potter riu e piscou em direção a Rose, era impressionante o senso de humor dele. Rose dez uma cara meio assassina e o primo se calou.

Depois de Rose ir mostrando todos os cômodos da parte de baixo da casa, o qual incluía uma sala de estar com Televisão, aparelho de som e DvD (Coisas que Scorpius sabia existir mas nunca havia visto numa casa de bruxos), uma sala de jantar, um banheiro e a cozinha, ela subiu as escadas. Na verdade todos ali já conheciam a casa, até Becc, que sempre visitara a casa por causa da amizade que os pais dela tinham com Ron e Hermione.

No andar de cima Rose abriu a primeira porta e disse:

-Este é o quarto de hóspedes, onde a Vick e a Kell dormirão. –Scorpius a olhou indagador, e ela cochichou ao fechar a porta: - Kell é a namorada do James.

Continuaram andando e pararam na próxima porta:

-Este é meu quarto, eu Lily e Becc dormiremos aqui.

Defronte ao quarto dela, havia outra porta:

-Este é o quarto do Hugo, onde você e o Al dormirão.

Continuarão a andar no corredor, mas ao reparar Rose viu que apenas Al e Becc seguiam ela e Scorpius.

-Este é o quarto onde Teddy e James vão dormir, mas parece que eles já se fecharam no quarto onde as meninas vão ficar.

Os quatro riram.

Mas na frente havia uma outra porta, Rose abriu e deixou Scorpius dar uma olhada:

-É o quarto dos meus pais.

-Bela cama. –Disse o loiro. Ele adorava camas grandes.

Na parede de fundo do corredor, havia outra porta:

-É um banheiro. Mas cada quarto tem um banheiro. Vamos lá em baixo, é a parte mais bonita da casa.

-Rose será que você pode mostrar lá fora sozinha para o Scorp? Eu acho que eu vou desfazer minha mala, a Becc vai me ajudar. –Ele deu um sorriso meio sem graça.

-Vai lá Al.

Eles entraram no quarto de Hugo, que saiu de lá com uma Lily furiosa. Rose sorriu e disse:

-Vem cá, que é que vocês estavam aprontando?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu.

-Okay, vocês podem ficar no meu quarto. Mas nada de bagunça.

Scorpius tinha certeza que os dois não tinham ouvido uma só palavra da parte sobre a bagunça. Sorrindo também, ele desceu as escadas com Rose a sua frente.

Eles entraram na cozinha, onde um aroma incrível invadiu as narinas do loiro, Hermione não estava ali, então os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos da cozinha.

Scorp se deparou com um dos lugares mais bonito que já vira na vida. A sua frente um penhasco e o mar. Ele ficou parado admirando a beleza até que uma mãe menor e quente envolveu a sua.

-Vem cá ver de perto.

Rose o levou até o pico do penhasco, e Scorpius ficou admirado com tanta beleza, olhando pra baixo ele viu que não estavam exatamente num penhasco, e sim no pico de uma montanha, abaixo várias rochas e lá em baixo o mar. Azul e poderoso.

-Mas olhar daqui não é tão bonito. –Continuou Rose. Se ali não era um lugar bonito, Scorpius não sabia o que seria. –Vem atrás de mim tá? E cuidado, se você cair você morre.

Agilmente, ela pos o pé num pedaço de pedra ali da rocha e depois o pé em outra maior, desceu e parou numa pedra destacada da montanha, tão grande que Rose sentou e olhou pra cima.

-Vem Scorp.

Ele pulou na rocha a baixo e fez o mesmo percurso que Rose fizera anteriormente. Quando chegou à rocha que a garota estava e olhou pra cima percebeu que tinham descido uns 10 metros da montanha, abaixo ele podia ver que o mar era mais bravo do que realmente aparentava. Agora ele entendia o que Rose quisera dizer. Ali devia ser algum pedaço do paraíso.

-Gostou não é?

-É o lugar mais bonito que eu já estive Rosie.

A ruiva riu.

-É uma pena que seja inverno, mas quando for verão você virá aqui novamente e nós vamos até uma prainha mais pra frente, é onde fica a casa do Al, é um lugar muito bonito também.

-Todos vocês moram por aqui?

-Meu tio Bill, e a tia Fleur moram em Cottage Shell, é um chalezinho bonito. Fica a uns 4 quilômetros daqui. Meus pais e o tio Harry ficaram lá por um tempo na guerra. Ai quando o tio Harry e a tia Ginny se casaram eles procuraram uma casa por aqui. E depois quando meus pais se casaram eles também procuraram um local pra construir uma casa por aqui. E gostaram desse.

Ela terminou de falara e ficou observando o horizonte.

-A minha casa é muito, muito maior do que a sua. Bom, é a Mansão Malfoy. Só que eu preferiria morar num lugar como esse do que naquela mansão.

Ela sorriu e voltou a encarar o amigo.

-Você se sente sozinho lá, não?

-Muito. –Scorpius a encarou nos olhos e Rose se sentiu em harmonia com tudo, apenas ela, Scorpius, e a natureza. O barulho do mar a embalar o rosto triste do garoto.- Eu não tenho irmãos, não tenho primos. Minha mãe prefere fingir que sou parte da mobília, e meu pai está sempre viajando. -Ele desviou o olhar dela, começou a encarar o horizonte. –Eu sempre senti um pouquinho de inveja de você e do Al, sempre contando as histórias da infância de vocês, sempre dizendo algo sobre os Natais, vocês parecem ser uma família tão unida, pelo que vi, são.

Rose já não sorria mais. Apenas encarava o amigo que não queria a olhar nos olhos. Ela sabia que ele estava dizendo o que nunca dissera a ninguém, aquelas coisas que guardamos conosco até que inexplicavelmente aparece alguém em que sentimos segurança para dividirmos.

Assim como na noite em que Scorpius recebera a carta de seu pai, Rose não sabia o que dizer. Ela colocou a mão dela, agora um pouco mais gelada por causa do vento gélido que batia ali sob a mão dele, que imediatamente a olhou nos olhos.

-Você mudou bastante esse ano Scorpius.

Ele nada disse, apenas continuou a olhá-la, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

-Você costumava ser o garoto popular, que ficava com várias garotas nos anos anteriores, você e o Al sempre aprontando algo. E agora você está mais sério, mais focado. E também confiando mais em mim, será porque agora tem que dividir a atenção do Al com a Becc?

Como aquela garota tinha o poder de mexer tanto assim com ele? Porque era tão dificil ouvir dela que agora era uma pessoa melhor? Será que era porque isso significava ter de assumir que errara com ela?

Aquelas simples palavras, que ele entendera como um elogio, o paralisaram por segundos. Mas ele sabia que ela esperava por uma resposta para sua pergunta. E decidiu dá-la de uma vez por todas:

-Rose, eu sempre confiei em você. Só que esse tipo de coisa eu nunca disse a ninguém. Agora eu só descobri que...

-Rose, Scorpius! Aí estão vocês, subam para podermos lanchar.

Hermione aparecera do nada, justo naquela hora.

-Vem Scorpius eu te ajudo querido.

A morena estendeu o braço para o loiro, quando este chegou à rocha mais próxima do pico. Logo atrás deles veio Rose. Eles entraram, mas nada apagava da cabeça da ruiva as palavras do loiro, que será que ele descobrira?

**s2**

**N.A./ **Ai meu Deus pensei que não fosse conseguir postar hoje!!

Mais deu tudo certo no fim :)

Obrigadaa pelas reviews e eu continuo querendo mais.

Beeeijo e bom restinho de Carnaval.

_Próximo capítulo: Razões e Emoções_

_Ao apertar o botão de eject novamente, a bandeja desapareceu com o cd. E Scorpius disse:_

_-Ah meu Deus! Perdemos o cd!_

_Rose e Albus deram risada._

_-Claro que não. Daí você coloca a televisão no AV. E vai aparecer a tela do dvd._


	5. Razões e Emoções

**Capítulo 4: Razões e Emoções**

_"Entre razões e emoções_

_A saída é_

_Fazer valer a pena."_

-Caramba tia Mione, cada vez que eu venho jantar aqui sua comida está melhor.

Hermione riu.

-Obrigada Al.

-Mamãe, porque você não faz estrogonofe pra gente também?

Ginny olhou para a filha e rolou os olhos.

-Porque isso é comida de troxas Lily, e a tia Mione tem muito mais habilidades com elas do que eu.

-Mas mãe, se você pegar a receita tenho certeza que o seu também ficaria tão maravilhoso quanto o da tia Mione.

Ginny sorriu para o filho mais velho, e Rose que estava ao lado do primo riu e falou pra que só ele pudesse ouvir:

-Sempre elogiando pra ser o queridinho né James? Cresce mais continua o mesmo que queria bater no Al e me esconder no armário de vassouras quando éramos menores.

-É isso ai priminha. Alguém aqui tem que ganhar mesada extra no fim no mês.

-Maior de idade e ainda ganha mesada?

-Papai no inicio achou melhor não, mas depois de alguns acordos chegamos a conclusão que mesada é até o casamento. O que ainda deve demorar.

Rose rolou os olhos, mas disse com a sobrancelha erguida:

-Pensei que você gostasse mesmo da Kell.

-Ah eu gosto, mas casamento... Agora mudando de casal, me diga Rosie, que foi que você viu nesse Malfoy?

Rose, que mastigava com prazer o seu estrogonofe se engasgou, só respondeu depois que o primo deu palmadinhas em suas costas:

-Como assim, o que eu vi no Malfoy?

-Rose Molly, não tente esconder nada de mim. –O primo deu um sorriso maroto que Rose não gostou nada.

-Escute aqui, 1º que você sabe que eu detesto que me chame de Rose Molly, eu gosto do nome da nossa avó, só que não tem nada a ver com Rose. –Ela fechou os olhos para abaixar a voz, Hugo que estava do seu lado e Scorpius que estava a sua frente estavam olhando. Ela sorriu sem graça aos dois e continuou – Segundo que, eu não tento esconder nada de você Jammyzinho. Porque eu não tenho o que esconder.

-Vai jogar sujo? Jammyzinho. Esse era o apelido que aquela maluca que namorou comigo no 5º ano me dava. E você sabe que eu odiava.

Rose sorriu satisfeita.

-Nada de Rose Molly, que eu paro com o Jammyzinho.

Ela riu e estendeu a mão para o primo, que a apertou.

-Mãe, a tia Mione disse que nós podemos ficar aqui.

-Podem claro que podem. –Repetiu Hermione.

-Hermione, não é gente de mais?

-Claro que não Ginny. Vai ser ótimo, a Rose está sempre perguntando pelo James em suas cartas, assim podem matar as saudades. Luna, Dean, - começou Hermione virando a cabeça para o casal. –Se a Becc quiser ficar aqui, tudo bem então.

-Nós vamos adorar ter a casa bagunçada, ter que ficar gritando com eles para dormirem. Acreditem, será divertido. –Disse Ron com um sorriso para Harry, que assim como o ruivo estava se lembrando das férias na Toca.

Ginny olhou para o marido, que deu um sorriso e disse:

-Ginny, quando tínhamos a idade deles eu e a Hermione sempre íamos passar férias na Toca com vocês, porque eles não podem ficar aqui?

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior, mas em seguida disse:

-A tá bom. Mas nada de bagunça. James e Kell, tem menores na casa, portanto comportem-se.

-Ouviu Becc? –A voz de Dean ecoou . –Acho bom você e o Albus não ficarem muito próximos.

Todos riram, menos Ron que pregara os olhos em Scorpius, que por sua vez tinha os olhos pregados em Rose.

s2

Depois do jantar, de todos os pais preocupados irem embora e as garotas ajudarem Hermione com a arrumação da cozinha, enquanto os garotos punham algumas camas de armar nos quartos, eles foram para a sala de estar.

-Rose o que se faz depois depois do jantar? –Perguntou Scorpius que viu Al e Becc sentarem-se muito juntos no sofá, Kell sentar no meio das pernas de James, Teddy e Vick sentarem no chão, a garota com o a cabeça apoiada no peito do namorado enquanto Hugo e Lily conversavam. Parecia que todos ali estavam divididos em casais. Sobrava então...

-Acho que nossa única opção é ficarmos juntos.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos:

-Como assim?

-Vem, vamos sentar no sofá.

Assim que se sentaram Rose olhou pra tv e disse:

-Já sei o que podemos fazer. Heyy gente! Vamos assistir algum filme?

-Sinto muito Rose, eu e a Vick trabalhamos amanhã. Precisamos dormir cedo.

-É, eu e a Kell também primuxa querida.

Os dois casais levantaram, e Rose puxou James quando o primo passou:

-Acho melhor você segurar seus hormônios, papai pira se souber que você e a Kell estão... hum... tendo 'intimidades' demais.

-Eu sei. Meu padrinho é tão careta. Aposto que quando ele a tia Mione começaram a namorar depois da guerra num demoro nadinha nadinha pra eles...

-Que filme vamos ver, maninha?

Rose virou as costas para o primo que subiu as escadas rindo e respondeu:

-Sei lá Hugo. Pega todos que estão aí pra gente escolher.

Hugo abriu uma portinha da estante, e pegou uma caixa.

-Nossa Rose, vendo a organização da sua casa da pra vê porque você é tão certinha. –Scorpius se admirou com a arrumação da estante.

-Na verdade é a minha mãe que organiza tudo. Papai e Hugo estão sempre deixando tudo largado por ai.

-Hummm como é que se assiste a um DvD? –Scorpius perguntou curioso.

Rose olhou para Albus, que a olhava com cara de quem iria começar a rir a qualquer instante.

-Tá vendo este disquinho aqui? –Rose mostrou abrindo a primeira caixa que viu na frente. Scorpius concordou com a cabeça.

Ela foi até a estante, onde o dvd estava, Albus e Scorpius a seguindo.

-Merlim Scorp., o Al largou a Becc por 1 minuto.

O loiro riu, e o moreno respondeu meio sem-graça:

-Ela foi ao banheiro.

-Caramba Al, justo nesta hora você abandonou a garota?

Abus deu risada, mas Rose nada disse.

-Bom, então. Você liga o dvd, apertando este botão – ela apertou um botãozinho que tinha uma bolinha com um pequeno traço, o botão de standby - depois, você aperta este outro. –Ela mostrou o botão de _eject_. E uma bandeja saiu – Você coloca o cd, e aperta o este botão de novo. –Ao apertar o botão de _eject_ novamente, a bandeja desapareceu com o cd. E Scorpius disse:

-Ah meu Deus! Perdemos o cd!

Rose e Albus deram risada.

-Claro que não. Daí você coloca a televisão no AV. E vai aparecer a tela do dvd.

Scorpius assistia a aula de como assistir um dvd com muito interesse, nunca vira nada tão trouxa na vida. Mas tinha de admitir, esses trouxas eram mesmo criativos.

Quando finalmente o filme começou, Rose se deu conta que era Titanic.

-Ah! Vamos assistir a este?

Albus concordou, sabia que era um dos filmes preferidos da prima.

-Vem Scorp, a Becc voltou do banheiro. Acho que agora seremos esquecidos aqui.

-Rose.

-Shiuuuu

-Rose

-Que é Hugo, o filme já vai começa. Cala a boca.

-Eu e a Lily vamos nos deitar.

-Mais já?

-É, a gente tem umas coisas pra ler.

-Tá.

O barulho do irmão e da prima subindo as escadas logo sumiu e o filme estava começando.

Com o silencio era possível ouvir o barulho dos beijos de Al e Becc, os quais deixavam Rose e Scorpius sem graça.

Al e Becc mudaram de lugar e sentaram no sofá pra duas pessoas, Rose e Scopius dividiram o sofá de três lugares, cada um numa ponta.

-Scorp, eu vou pausar o filme e vou lá em cima pegar um cobertor. Acho que esses dois não vão precisar de um. –Ela indicou o casal, pausou o filme e subiu.

5 minutos depois voltou trazendo um cobertor um pouco pequeno.

-Desculpe pegar um tão pequeno. Acho que só cobre uns dois lugares.

Scorpius que estava morrendo de frio sorriu e disse:

-Pode usar Rose.

-Não, acho que podemos dividi-lo não?

-Hum.. Por mim tudo bem.

Ela se sentou no assento do meio. E Scorpius no encosto.

O filme foi passando, e Al e Becc pareciam nem ver o que acontecia.

Scorpius percebeu que Rose mexia desajeitada no sofá. E parecia ser proposital que o corpo deles não se tocava. Havia uns 4 dedos na distância da mão dela apoiada no sofá da dele.

O impulso de agarrar a mão dela era tão grande que Scorpius nem reparou que a mulher parecia querer se jogar do navio.

O clima parecia perfeito para um primeiro beijo dos dois, só eles e um outro casal, na sala da casa dela, no escuro, numa noite de inverno sob o mesmo cobertor.

Mas pra que ele iria estragar tudo? Com certeza Rose nunca iria gostar de um garoto como ele. Estava muito bem na casa dela, tendo ela por perto. Era melhor continuar com aquela distancia entre seus corpos do que se aproximar por breves segundos até ser obrigado a deixar a casa dela, e o convívio dela.

Era a razão contra a emoção.

Ele era um garoto que sempre agia com a razão, algumas vezes a emoção vencia.

Sempre que beijava aquelas garotas de Hogwarts não se importava muito com o depois, o importante era no agora ele se divertir.

Só que Rose não era _mais uma_ das garotas de Hogwarts. Ela era única, e com certeza, a melhor.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo seu cérebro gritando 'NÃÃÃÃO!', seu coração, que gritava 'SIMMM!' ganhou. Aproximou sua mão da dela, e as entrelaçou.

Rose não tirou os olhos da tela, não gritou, não reclamou apenas deu um sorrisinho leve, o que Scorpius considerou um bom sinal.

Rose sentia a mão grande e fria dele envolver a sua pequena e quente. Era um clima tão romântico. Ela estava odiando ficar ali encostada no sofá, uma característica que herdara do pai fora a de espaçosa. Gostava sempre de se apoiar no canto do sofá ou em alguém.

Sabendo que não devia fazer aquilo, Rose se encostou aos poucos em Scorpius, que ao primeiro sinal de seus corpos se tocando enrijeceu, mas logo levantou o braço para a ruiva se ajeitar melhor ali.

Ele curvou um pouco o corpo para o lado, enquanto ela colocou os pés no sofá e fez do peito dele seu travesseiro. As mãos dos dois continuavam entrelaçadas, agora, em cima da barrigada dela.

Uma sensação de bem estar se apossou da garota, que sentia sono agora, sabia que o filme demoraria uns 10 minutos para acabar. Olhou para Scorpius, que adormecera segurando na mão da garota, sentia-se tão confortável ali...

Pegou o controle remoto desligou a tv e o dvd e adormeceu ali mesmo. Sem se importar com o dia seguinte. Sem se importar com nada além dela e daquele loiro.

s2

**N.A./ **Eu odeio estrogonofe (então porque eu escolhi justo isso?), e a música é Razões e Emoções do Nx Zero.

Eu amo essa parte, em que a Rose e o Al ensinam o Scorp a colocar um dvd.

O Botãozinho de review ainda está ai, creio eu, então, porque não clicar nele e agradar uma garota curiosa para saber a sua opinião?

_Próximo capítulo: Compras de Natal._

_Ron espetou umas salsichas no garfo e apontou-as para Scorpius:_

_-Se alguém me perguntasse, eu diria que você não é parente de nenhum Malfoy, a não ser pela aparência. _


	6. Compras de Natal

**5. Compras de Natal.**

Na manhã do quarto dia de estadia na casa de Rose, Scorpius levantou um pouco mais cedo do que do nos dias anteriores.

Levantou, tomou banho e desceu para tomar café, sabendo que talvez quase ninguém estivesse acordado.

Ele entrou na cozinha e encontrou apenas Ron e Hermione conversando, fez um movimento brusco com a intenção de sair do cômodo e voltar mais tarde, quando alguém mais estivesse lá.

Lembrou-se então que era sábado, portanto iriam acordar mais tarde ainda. Ignorando o barulho de seu estômago girou os calcanhares, mas Hermione percebera que o garoto estava ali.

-Scorpius?

-Ah bom dia Hermione. Eu só... hum...

-Ah venha tomar café. –Convidou uma Hermione bondosa e sorridente. Scorpius sorriu com a hospitalidade da mulher, como queria que sua mãe fosse daquela maneira.

-Hum, então tá. Bom dia Sr. Weasley.

O loiro começou tentando ser educado com o ruivo, já com alguns cabelos brancos começando a aparecer, mas do mesmo jeito lindo,este ergueu os olhos.

-Bom dia Scorpius. Acho que não há necessidade de me chamar de Sr. Weasley. Ron está de bom tamanho.

O garoto até tentava se sentir bem, mas o fato é que não conseguia. O olhar de Ron parecia pesar sobre ele.

O ruivo sorriu, é verdade que deu pra perceber que não foi o sorriso mais sincero, mas apenas por tentar, fez Scorpius se sentir melhor.

-E então, já sabe o que pretende fazer quando acabar Hogwarts?

-Ainda não tenho muita certeza... Meu pai acha que ser curandeiro seria ótimo, minha mãe achava que eu deveria ocupar uma posição de poder no Ministério para honrar meu nome. Só que eu não quero nada disso. Pensei em.. bem é que... eu acho os aurores legais.

Ron piscou. Aquele era realmente o filho de Draco Malfoy?

-Auror?! É uma profissão legal. Bom... é a minha profissão.

Ron sorriu, agora, Scorp pode reparar, verdadeiramente. Sorriu também, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione colocava torradas, bacons e ovos fritos no prato do garoto.

-É uma profissão que vale a pena, eu acho. –O garoto encolheu os ombros, voltou o rosto para a comida. –Nossa Hermione, sua comida é divina, quando o Al falava eu não acreditava, achava que era exagero de um esfomeado, mas agora vejo que está coberto de razão.

Ron espetou umas salsichas no garfo e apontou-as para Scorpius:

-Se alguém me perguntasse, eu diria que você não é parente de nenhum Malfoy, a não ser pela aparência. –Com a expressão num misto de divertimento e alegria, ele levou as salsichas à boca e deixou o loiro muito aliviado.

Depois que todos se levantaram e tomaram café, Hermione propôs um passeio a Hogsmeade, dizendo que tinha de ir até lá para comprar os presentes de Natal.

Todos aceitaram, as garotas excitadas com a perspectiva de uma tarde de compras.

-Hey meninas - chamou Lily a um canto do quarto enquanto se preparavam para o frio que enfrentariam, colocando cachecóis e blusas. – Vocês vão à festa da Montague?

-Não sei. Acho que ela só me convidou porque o Al está namorando comigo. E ela sabe que o Al é o melhor amigo do Scorp... Bem vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer.

Rose tentou manter a expressão calma que tinha no rosto...

-Você não gosta dela não é Rose? – ...falhando. Odiava mesmo aquela idiota exibida.

-Odeio Lily. Ela é uma exibida, vocês não concordam?

-Eu concordo. Só que vai ser a festa do ano. Cara ela convidou quase todos os alunos do 4º ano pra cima. Vocês não acham que vai ser super comentada? Talvez devêssemos ir só pra, sei lá, pra ver como vai ser.

-Eu nem peguei no convite.

Era verdade, do jeito que recebera o convite, Rose jogara-o na mochila sem se dar o trabalho de tirar.

-Então você não sabe que é uma festa a fantasia.

Rose arregalou os olhos. Adorava se caracterizar de outra pessoa que não fosse ela para variar um pouco.

-Ah Rose vamos lá. Se a Melissa te encher o saco a gente vem pra casa com você, eu prometo.

-Além do mais, você adora se fantasiar. A gente pode ir comprar a fantasia hoje, o que acha?

-Está bem vocês venceram.

15 minutos todos se encontraram na frente da lareira e um a um, foram mandados ao Caldeirão Furado via Pó de Flu.

Rose limpou a roupa e o imenso grupo ficou olhando para Hermione. Se andassem todos juntos demorariam 5 dias para comprar tudo.

-Bom o que acham de nos separarmos? –E quando os casais se deram as mãos e concordaram Ron se intrometeu:

-Acho que podemos ir meninas em um grupo e meninos em outro. Eu e Hermione vamos juntos. Teddy e Vick, eu acho que podem olhar todos não?

Eles concordaram com a cabeça.

-Tio Ron eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim.

-James, acho que você é o que mais precisa de cuidado. - Todos riram. -

Nos encontramos aqui daqui 3 horas certo?

O grupo se separou, e assim que Ron e Hermione desapareceram de vista no meio da multidão que fazia compra de Natal, James disse:

-Vem Kell, vamos eu e você.

-Nada disso James, você ouviu seu padrinho. Vamos, Vick nós nos encontramos na Floreios e Borrões dentro de duas horas. Acho que podemos nos encontrar então.

A garota loira que tinha uns reflexos naturais avermelhados pelo cabelo sorriu para o namorado e se separaram.

-E então garotas onde querem ir primeiro?

-Madame Malkin com certeza. Temos uma festa à fantasia Vick, eu a Rose e a Becc precisamos comprar alguma coisa.

As meninas foram para a loja de roupas, onde se divertiram experimentando fantasias e imaginando quais as outras pessoas iriam vestir.

Enquanto isso os meninos visitaram a Artigos de Quadribol e compraram presentes para os pais, e ficaram quase 15 minutos cobiçando a nova vassoura, uma Nimbus Fantastic 5.000, até que Teddy se lembrou que precisavam comprar mais coisas.

Quase duas horas depois eles haviam comprado quase tudo, Rose queria visitar a Floreios e Borrões para comprar um livro, enquanto Lily queria comprar o novo boné do Chudley Cannons.

-Lily depois você vai. Rose nós estamos indo para a Floreios, é lá que nos encontraremos, portanto você compra o livro.

Os dois grupos se encontraram e James se apressou em dizer:

-Daqui 1 hora nos encontramos no Caldeirão Furado certo? Vem Kell.

Rapidinho, como se tivessem desaparatado, eles desapareceram no meio da multidão de compradores.

Novamente, os casais se dispersaram e sobrou apenas Hugo, Rose, Scorpius e Lily.

-Hugo, vem comigo me ajudar a achar um presente para a minha mãe?

-Vamos, eu também tenho que comprar um presente pra minha.

Eles se juntaram e desapareceram.

-Novamente sobramos. –Disse Rose com um sorriso meio triste.

-Esse sorriso triste é porque só terá a minha companhia? –Perguntou Scorp com um tom magoado na voz.

A ruiva riu, aliviando o loiro.

-Claro que não. Eu já me acostumei a sua companhia.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Se quer mesmo saber Scorpius Malfoy, eu gosto da sua companhia.

O garoto respirou aliviado. Sorriu e num tom mais descontraído disse:

-Está muito frio, o que acha de irmos tomar um café, ou cerveja amanteigada?

-Ótima idéia.

Emergiram na multidão e alguns metros a diante pararam num pub.

Entraram e arrumaram uma mesinha juntos.

Scorpius pegou duas cervejas amanteigadas e juntos eles começaram a bebê-las e sentir a sensação quentinha que esta lhes proporcionava.

-Você ainda não me disse a respeito do Natal Rose. Você e o Al apenas disseram que ele é comemorado de acordo com os últimos desejos do seu tio Fred.

Rose sorriu e começou a brincar sem perceber com a garrafa.

-Ah sim. Você sabe que ele morreu na batalha final da guerra, não? –Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então, depois disso meu tio George entregou a família o testamento do irmão. Segundo tio George, esse testamento foi feito mais como brincadeira, só que eles juraram colocar nele apenas o que queria que mudassem. Uma das coisas que ele pediu foi a respeito do Natal.

-Por que, ele não gostava da maneira como o Natal era celebrado?

-Eu acho que gostava. Ele só pediu para a minha avó parar de ouvir Celestina Warbeck. Depois ele pediu pra toda a família se reunir e fazer uma festa, fazia questão que os amigos fossem convidados. Com música, muita comida e diversão. Pediu também pra minha avó continuar a tricotar as suéteres que costumávamos ganhar, sabe, fazem 4 anos que ela se foi... Depois de perder um filho, e um pouco antes de eu entrar para Hogwarts, perder o marido, ela disse que receberia a morte como uma velha amiga. –Rose sorriu, mas Scorpius viu algumas lágrimas nos olhos da garota. - E ele também pediu pra que fizéssemos turnos, sendo que cada Natal seria na Casa de um membro, ano passado foi na casa da Vick, e ano que vem será na do Al... Assim vai. Ah! Quase me esqueci o que era mais importante era que tocássemos os presentes a meia noite do dia 25. E não no amanhecer, ele disse que odiava esperar.

-Então o todo mundo adotou esse novo Natal?

-Ah sim. Foi um tipo de homenagem a memória do meu tio.

-Sua família é maravilhosa. Imagino vocês trocando presentes... Mas mudando um pouco de assunto, o que você comprou para mim?

-Não vou dizer Malfoy! Você é muito sem-graça. Mas me diga, o que é meu presente?

-Eu sou sem graça? Você vai ficar curiosa agora ruiva. Rááá! Bem feito!

Como já havia passado a hora, eles voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado e se reuniram ao grupo, que voltou para a casa carregado de sacolas. E Rose com o peso da curiosidade sobre seu presente, mas não precisava se preocupar no dia seguinte ela saberia.

**N.A.:D **Eu sei que todos esperavam que o Ron tivesse uma reação... Fizesse um escandalo ou sei lá... Mais ele não fez nada "/

Sim, existe um porque... :X

Este fim de semana resolvi não 'fazer amanhã o que posso fazer hoje', pelo simples fato que talvez eu não possa faze-lo amanhã, assim como não pude semana passada.

Ameeeei as reviews e espero continuar recebendo-as.

Obrigaaada!

_Próximo capítulo: O presente de Natal_

_Scorpius viu que os olhos de quase todas as mulheres estavam marejados, inclusive os da sua ruiva._

_Ele pôs o braço ao redor do ombro dela e ela se ajeitou ali. Tão confortável quanto na noite em que dormiram no sofá._


	7. O Presente

**6. O presente **

As meninas se arrumavam um pouco apertadas no quarto. Apesar do quarto de Rose não ser pequeno, eram roupas, sapatos, acessórios espalhados por um único cômodo. Além do mais, elas estavam atrapalhadas, se davam encontrões toda hora.

-Pelo amor de Deus meninas! Já são 10:30, só falta vocês, a Vick e a Kell. Isso não é o casamento de vocês, não precisam ser o centro das atenções.

Hermione não obteve resposta, bufou e desistiu.

Rose já estava quase pronta, só faltava passar um gloss para ressaltar os lábios carnudos da garota.

Ela disse à prima e à amiga que estava descendo, e como estas ainda tentando arrumar os cabelos não responderam, ela saiu do quarto.

Estava sentindo uma coisa estranha no estômago.

_"Borboletas!"_

É isso que a gente sente quando se arruma para ver alguém. Rose veria sua família toda, mas se arrumara pensando exclusivamente em Scorpius. Queria estar linda.

E de fato, estava.

Usando um vestido preto, que ia até o joelho, de mangas compridas e um decote um tanto generoso, brincos de ouro de argolas, e um scarpin preto também. Sabia que sua roupa não era para o inverno, mas dentro da casa estava quentinho...

Sabia que aos 18 anos sua mãe nunca usaria aquela roupa, detestava ter que usar saltos tão finos... Mas Rose não era Hermione, apesar de se parecerem muito. Rose tinha um traço feminino e sexy que sua mãe nunca tivera, talvez fosse como a tia Ginny.

Chegou na ponta da escada e desceu um tanto receosa.

Na ponta da escada, seu tio Percy conversava com Vick e Teddy, o ultimo (hoje com cabelos rosa choque, como em todos os Natais) olhou para ela e sorriu:

-A pequena Rosie está tão bonita. Vick se lembra quando ela nasceu? Que nós brigávamos para ver quem ia carregá-la?

-Me lembro sim. Olhe só pra você! Está tão crescida.

Rose achava que era muito exagero a maneira com que todos elogiavam excessivamente a maneira como crescera, será que sabiam que este era o rumo natural da vida? Nascer, crescer, viver e morrer?

Sorriu educadamente, e então seus olhos azuis e quentes encontrarão os cinzas frios. E este ultimo par desviou o olhar por toda a roupa da garota, ergueu a mão, que segurava um copo com uma dose de uísque de fogo, ao ar, como se brindasse à garota.

Ela se sentiu corar, e foi falar com sua prima Caddency, filha de Percy e Penélope, a garota estudava no Brasil, e parecia bem mais morena do que da ultima vez que Rose a vira (o ultimo Natal).

-SCORPIUS?

-Queee?

-Scorpius faz mais de um minuto que eu estou te chamando, você não está prestando a mínima atenção!

Scorpius ouvia a voz distante de Albus, com quem estava conversando antes de Rose entrar na sala, mas mesmo assim não desviou o olhar da ruiva.

Albus olhou na direção do olhar do amigo e viu sua prima, rolou os olhos e bateu forte nas costas do amigo.

-AII.

-Ah! Cara, eu sei que a minha prima tá linda hoje, mais pelo amor de Deus você está babando!

-Que exagero.

-Se abrisse mais um pouquinho a boca eu tenho certeza que já estaria cheio de baba.

Scorpius olhou para a árvore de Natal que eles ajudaram Hermione a montar mais cedo e percebeu que esqueceram o enfeite da ponta.

-Al, esquecemos de por um enfeite na ponta da estrela.

-Hum.. –Al olhava para escada. Becc estava descendo. E assim como Rose estava muito bonita.

-A árvore, não tem enfeite na ponta.

-A não é assim mesmo, depois você verá o porque. –Se afastou e deixou o amigo, que ficou ali, parado no meio da sala cheia de pessoas ruivas, algumas o olhavam com uma cara confusa, como se não ousassem acreditar que um Malfoy estava ali. Sem saber o que fazer, se sentindo isolado, sentindo que estava invadindo algo particular como a festa de Natal de uma família.

Uma mãe quente envolveu seus olhos e ele não precisava da pergunta pra saber quem era:

-Adivinha quem é?

-Rosie.

Ela sorriu e tirou as mãos dos olhos dele.

-Percebi que estava sozinho, ah venha. Vou te apresentar para a minha família. Quero dizer, o restante que não conhece.

Ela o apresentou para Charlie que estava com a mulher, uma romena, e seus dois filhos, o mais velho tinha 13 e o mais novo 8. Eles estudavam na Romênia.

Depois seguiu para George, que tinha certeza que ele conhecia. George se casara com Alicia Spinnet e tinha gêmeos idênticos de 6 anos, os furacões da família.

Antes que Scorpius pudesse dizer a Rose a respeito da falta de enfeite no topo da árvore, Hermione se levantou do sofá, onde estava sentada conversando com Penélope, e Scorpius não pode deixar de notar que Hermione estava aliviada de ser obrigada a abandonar a conversa.

-Pessoal, faltam 10 minutos para a meia noite.

Ninguém pareceu precisar de mais nenhum aviso. Todos se reuniram juntos próximos a mesa de presentes e aguardaram em silêncio.

Scorpius viu que os olhos de quase todas as mulheres estavam marejados, inclusive os da _sua_ ruiva.

Ele pôs o braço ao redor do ombro dela e ela se ajeitou ali. Tão confortável quanto na noite em que dormiram no sofá.

O relógio apitou, assustando o loiro que não estava acostumado com aquilo, e as lágrimas se transformaram em sorrisos, o silêncio se quebrou com a música alta a primeira pessoa que ele abraçou foi Al. A quem ele entregou um embrulho contendo uma bússola para vassouras. Recebeu deste uma miniatura da nova Nimbus que tinham visto.

Aos pais de Rose ele entregou um embrulho com vários doces da Dedosmel, e recebeu um cachecol que Hermione tricotara a mão para ele.

Depois de abraçar várias e várias pessoas, restava um único embrulho na mãe de Rose, e ela procurou o futuro dono do embrulho.

O encontrou no primeiro degrau da escada, e procurando por alguém.

-Feliz Natal Scorp.

-Obrigada Rosie. Pra você também.

-Seu presente. Na verdade eu não sabia o que comprar, e fiquei pensando no que você disse sobre se sentir sozinho de vez em quando...

Ela entregou um embrulho quadrado a ele, que não lhe entregou nada.

O loiro abriu o presente e dentro de uma caixa, havia um porta-retrato com uma foto dele e de Rose sorrindo. Havia sido tirada no ultimo passeio de Hogsmeade por Albus.

-Uau Rose. Isso vai ficar lindo no meu quarto.

A garota sorriu, se aproximou do ouvido dele e disse:

-Atrás da foto tem umas coisas escritas. –Ele fez menção de tirar a foto do porta-retrato mas Rose pois a mão no braço dele e sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. –Quando estiver sozinho.

-Bom na verdade... –ele perdeu momentaneamente o raciocínio ao se dar conta da proximidade de seus corpos.

-O que? –Perguntou ela aflita olhando para o lado e vendo que seu pai se aproximava, deu um passo pra longe do garoto imediatamente.

Ron passou por perto deles, e ficou olhando, Scorpius tinha certeza que ele estava apenas investigando. Que será que ele esperava? Que o loiro a beijasse no meio da festa de Natal em frente ao pai, o padrinho, o irmão, uns 50 tios e uns 100 primos?

-Eu.. ah tudo bem.

Ele tirou uma coisinha pequena do bolso e deu para ela abrir.

Era uma caixinha de veludo, e imaginando o que viria, Rose abriu-a.

Ela viu um cordão de ouro com um pingente de letra R. Scorpius o tirou da caixinha e disse:

-Posso colocá-lo em você?

-Cla...clar.claro.

Ele colocou e ficou perfeito nela. O colar se encaixou perfeitamente com aquele decote. O qual, Scorpius não pode evitar perder alguns segundos observando.

Quando olhou para Rose, a garota estava corando, com certeza percebera que ele estava admirando a fartura de seus seios.

Scorpius também corou.

-Obrigada Scorp. Você não deveria ter comprado algo tão caro. Mas não vou negar que amei.

-Alguém já te disse que você está linda?

-Já disseram, mas obrigada.

-Filha?

-Ai mamãe que susto.

Hermione aparecera do nada.

-Oh! Belo colar.

-O Scorp me deu de presente.

A morena olhou para o loiro e depois de encarar seus olhos por breves segundos desviou-os.

-Vamos comer?

-Vamos sim.

-Venha Scorp, hoje o Hugo quer por o anjo na árvore.

Quando Scorpius virou para a árvore de Natal viu Hugo colocar na ponta da árvore um anjo feio, pintado de ouro.

Mal sabia ele a história de um gnomo que certa vez fora transformado em anjo.

N.A./ O capítulo ficou um pouco meloso, assim como o Razões e Emoções.

Obrigadaaa.

_Prévia do próximo capítulo: A festa_

_-Rose?_

_-Humm?_

_-Eu te disse que você é a garota mais linda da festa?_

_-Não._

_-Então agora estou dizendo. Você é a mais linda de todas._


	8. A festa

**7. A festa**

N.A./ Recomendo que ouçam Stickwitu, das PussyCat Dolls.

Rose estava sentada na sala conversando com Vick, que estava no dia de folga.

A loira contava a prima como estavam os preparativos para o casamento, já que no almoço de Natal Vick e Teddy anunciaram que iriam se casar no próximo verão.

-Rose, eu e o Teddy chegamos a uma conclusão. Queremos você e a Lily como Damas de Honra. Você aceita?

-Oh! Claro que sim! Será uma honra Vick.

Elas sorriam radiantes.

Fazia tempo que Rose não ia a um casamento visto que sua família compunha 2/5 da população bruxa.

Olhou no relógio e viu que este marcava 5 da tarde. Levantou-se agitada e disse:

-Vick eu preciso me arrumar hoje tem a festa da Melissa. Meninas, são 5 horas vamos nos arrumar?

Lily e Becc subiram com ela e novamente começou o tumulto dentro do quarto.

-O que será que os garotos vão vestir?

-Não sei Lily. Eu andei conversando com o Al, mas ele se recusa a me dizer. Só que eu também não disse a fantasia de nenhuma de nós.

-Isso ai Becc! Ai, será que essa festa vai ser boa? Se eu não tivesse comprado a fantasia eu acho que nem iria...

As duas olharam para Rose com aquela expressão de "não se preocupe".

Umas duas horas depois, as três meninas estavam prontas. Se olharam e arregalaram olhos ao constatarem que as três estavam muito lindas.

-Lily essa sua fantasia de mulher gato está linda. Será que vão saber que é uma personagem trouxa?

-Sei lá Rose. Eu não me importo se saibam ou não. É bom que tenha algum menino bonito disposto a encarar essa gata aqui.

Elas riram.

-Eu adorei essa sua roupa de fada Becc. É tão bonitinha.

-Rose, você sabe que essa sua fantasia de princesa está linda nãe sabe?

-Não é princesa. É um vestido de época, na verdade o tema central da fantasia é Julieta. Sabe? De Romeu e Julieta?

Becc e Lily concordaram com a cabeça e sorriram.

O vestido medieval de Rose era vermelho e creme, ela usava um corpete que a deixava com uma cinturinha bem fina. Usava um sapato alto que não deixava o vestido arrastar no chão.

Os cabelos estavam soltos e mais enrolados do que eram normalmente, ela usava uma tiara e no pescoço o colar que Scorpius dera para ela no Natal.

-Vamos?

Chegaram à sala e encontraram os meninos, já prontos, conversando. Quando se aproximaram eles pararam de falar e ficaram olhando para elas, o primeiro a se pronunciar foi Al, com uma fantasia de pirata.

-Vocês estão lindas. –Só que ele só tinha olhos para Becc.

Hugo vestia uma fantasia muito bonita de gangster, e Lily parecia gostar.

Scorpius voltou os olhos para a ruiva:

-Julieta? Reconhece a minha fantasia?

Ela o olhou incrédula:

-Romeu? Será isso coincidência?

Eles riram.

-Hum... Então me acompanha Julieta? Antes que seu pai nos veja juntos.

Ele estendeu o braço para ele, que o aceitou de bom grado.

Uma Weasley e um Malfoy, fantasiados de Romeu e Julieta. Seria coincidência?

Ron os levou de carro. Na verdade o carro dele voava por isso conseguiram chegar na festa na hora.

-Comportem-se meninas. Hugo olhe sua irmã. Al olhe a Lily e a Becc. E Scorpius reforce e olhe toda está certo?

-Ai papai que machismo! –Exclamou Rose. Que novamente sentia as borboletas no estômago.

-Rose, quando forem embora mande uma mensagem pelas moedas encantadas que sua mãe te deu. Eu sei que você o Al e o Scorpius podem aparatar mais os outros não podem. E se você não mandar nenhuma mensagem até meia noite e meia eu volto e busco vocês.

-Tá bom.

Ron foi embora e eles entraram na mansão da Melissa.

-Olá. –A voz irritante da garota foi ouvida por Rose mais cedo do que pretendera. –Scorp! Você veio. Fico tão contente.

-Não Melissa, ele não veio, ele ainda está lá na minha casa.

Melissa olhou para ela como se olhasse para um verme. Estava vestida de coelha. Só que não pode encontrar um só palavra a respeito da roupa de Rose porque esta estava linda.

A loira sorriu para os outros e foi embora.

-É isso ai prima. Não deixa ela arrancar esse pedaço de mal caminho de você. –Disse Lily para que só Rose pudesse dizer.

No meio do salão de festas pra o qual alguns senhores os guiaram havia uma enorme pista de dança com iluminação bruxa.

Começou a tocar uma balada que Rose sabia ser trouxa, e por ser na festa de alguém que se gabava de ser puro-sangue a garota estranhou.

Logo, os primos, o irmão e a amiga estavam dançando, e Rose reparou que estavam em pares. Aquela mania estava a deixando irritante, porque tudo que faziam agora era em par?

-Vem dançar ruiva. –Scorpius a puxou pela mão até o meio da pista onde a cantora começou a cantar.

Eles começaram a se mexer no ritmo da música.

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you_

_exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems everybody is breakin' up_

_T__hrowing the love away_

_But I know I've got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say_

_Hey_

Scorpius havia pego na cintura de Rose, eles se mexiam devagar, dançando sem sair muito do lugar.

O garoto sentiu um perfumo doce que sentira tantas vezes, mas nunca gostou tanto.

O clima era o mais romântico possível.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stickwitu_

_You know how appreciate me_

_I must __stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stickwitu_

-Rose?

A voz dele entrando em seus ouvidos era maravilhosa. Parecia que eles estavam num mundo à parte. Realmente ela devia ficar com ele pra sempre. Era o que mais queria.

-Humm?

-Eu te disse que você é a garota mais linda da festa?

-Não.

-Então agora estou dizendo. Você é a mais linda de todas.

Ela sorriu e beijou a bochecha dele, só que ele virou o rosto e o que era para ser na bochecha se transformou em um selinho.

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you_

_exactly what is on my mind_

_See the way we ride_

_In our privated lives_

_Ain't nobody getting in between_

_I want you to know that_

_you're the only one for me._

-Você é o único para mim Scorp.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo no pescoço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira.

_When I say_

Ela beijou o pescoço dele.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stickwitu_

_You know how appreciate me_

_I must stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever make me feel this way_

_I must stickwitu_

Rose conhecia a letra, se afastou um pouco do amigo e cantou, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele:

_And now_

_Ain't nothing else i can need (nothing else i can need) _

_And now_

_I'm sing 'cause you're so, so into me_

_I got you_

_We'll be making love endlessly_

_I'm with you_

_And baby you're with me._

E para surpresa de Rose, Scorpius também sabia a letra e eles começaram a cantar juntos:

_So don't worry about_

_People hangin' around_

_They ain't bringing__ us down_

_I know you_

_And you know me_

_And that's all that count(hey)_

_So don't worry about_

_People hangin' around_

_They ain't bringing us down_

_I know you_

_And you know me_

_And that's…_

_That's why I say._

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stickwitu_

_You how appreciate me_

_I must stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever make me feel this way_

_I must stickwitu_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stickwitu forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stickwitu_

_You how appreciate me_

_I must stickwitu, my baby_

_Nobody ever make me feel this way_

_I must stickwitu_

Melissa viu os dois juntos, abraçados dançando e cantando um para o outro e resolveu que nada atrapalharia sua festa.

-Scorp. Eu vou ao banheiro tá?

O garoto concordou com a cabeça e a ruiva foi ao banheiro arrumar o espartilho que estava machucando.

xxx

-Está aqui também Becc.

-Sim. Estava apertada, só que seu primo não queria parar de me beijar.

-Vocês dois são tão fofinhos. –Disse a ruiva com admiração.

-Eu vi você e o Scorpius dançando.

Rose nada disse. Continuou ajeitando o vestido

-Você gosta dele.

Não era uma pergunta. Era o tipo de coisa que só a filha de Luna Lovegood diria.

Mas Rose sabia que ela não ficaria brava, não daria chilique, então concordou com a cabeça.

A loira sorriu e Rose se sentiu estranha. As borboletas no estomago doíam agora.

-Não comenta nada nem com o Al tá?

-Pode deixar. Vamos?

Elas saíram do banheiro e quando Rose avistou Scorpius o chão sumiu. Todo o mundo pareceu se calar. Não havia mais barulho, não havia mais nada. Apenas uma dor de estomago terrível e um mar de lágrimas querendo vir a tona como cachoeira;

Ele estava beijando Melissa Montague.

Ela entregou o galeão falso na mão de Becc e desapartou ali mesmo.

**N.A./ **A música é Stickwitu das PussyCat Dolls. É uma música importante pra mim. Por isso tornei especial para eles.

Sexta-feira e uma atualizaçãão/ o// Simm, é q esse fds vai se realmente ocupado! sAUHISUHIahsa

Reviewss por favor heim.

Beeeeijo

_Próximo capítulo:_

_30 de dezembro. Anti-véspera de ano novo._

_Normalmente nesta época do ano ela se sentia esperançosa e feliz. _

_Agora, ela se sentia deixada e triste. _


	9. Conversa de Mulher

**8. Conversa de mulher.**

Rose entrou em casa como um furacão. Bateu a porta e antes que quaisquer de seus pais pudessem pergunta o que houve, a garota subiu as escadas batendo o pé, as lágrimas rolando soltas por seu rosto.

Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com tanta força que fez o barulho ecoar por toda a casa.

Jogou-se na cama e começou a chorar com vontade.

Agarrou o travesseiro para abafar o som, enquanto pensamentos horríveis passavam por sua cabeça.

Porque ele fizera isso com ela?

Porque ele dissera que ela era única?

Porque dançara com ela se queria dançar com outra?

Será que depois de todos esses dias, depois do porta-retrato com um monte de coisa escrita, será que ele não se ligou que ela o amava?

_"Oh Rose! Como você é idiota, ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de olhar o que estava escrito atrás da foto."_

Porque nossa consciência tinha sempre que trazer os piores pensamentos para nós?

Eram tantas perguntas que ela se fazia, nenhuma com resposta.

A única resposta que tinha:

Ela o amava, e ele brincava com ela.

Ela era o que?

Uma garota bonitinha, uma das únicas de Hogwarts que ele não pegou. Então porque não passar Natal na casa dela e beija-la? Seria como um troféu não é?

Ela se sentia péssima, tinha ânsias, mesmo sabendo que não comia nada a mais de cinco horas.

Parecia que seu estomago queria sair dela.

Mas ela sabia, que dentro de algumas horas ele voltaria, e ela não iria deixá-lo vê-la chorar.

NUNCA.

Ele não ia sequer saber que a fizera sofrer.

Ele não valia isso.

Ele não valia nenhum dos sorrisos que ela havia dado para ele.

Não valia a foto.

Não valia os momentos que ela dedicava a ele.

Não valia a sua amizade.

Não valia a vontade que ela tinha de te-lo.

Só que mais uma vez, sua consciência trouxe o pensamento mais cruel e difícil:

Não valia o quanto ela o amava.

Com um movimento brusco ela levou a mão ao pescoço e sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir a corrente arrancou-a do pescoço, quebrando-a.

Jogou a no chão, levantou da cama e tirou aquela roupa que tanto machucava.

Pobre Julieta...

Colocou seu pijama, deitou novamente e dormiu. Sem se importar com nada.

Nem consigo mesmo.

Tentando por Merlin tirar aquele garoto da cabeça, tirar a cena dele beijando Melissa.

Rose acordou no dia seguinte se sentindo péssima.

30 de dezembro. Anti-véspera de ano novo.

Normalmente nesta época do ano ela se sentia esperançosa e feliz.

Agora, ela se sentia deixada e triste.

Olhou para o lado a prima e a amiga dormiam tranquilamente. Não estava com fome. Não queria comer nada. Muito menos queria descer.

Foi ao banheiro e ao se olhar no espelho não levou um susto de ver a cara inchada e vermelha. Os olhinhos pequenos, e os azuis outrora radiantes sem nenhum brilho.

Lavou o rosto com a água estupidamente fria, o que não era aconselhado, pois estavam no inverno e a temperatura da água era muito fria.

Ela nem se importou.

Olhou no relógio 10:45 da manhã.

Sabia que o pai e o resto já deviam ter ido trabalhar, só sua mãe devia estar acordada ainda.

Mas ela não queria ver ninguém.

Escovou os dentes e sentou no chão.

Ficou ali até alguém abrir a porta.

Virou-se e viu Lily, que deu um beijo de bom dia na prima. Depois que a ruiva mais nova se lavou, Becc acordou.

Rose não trocara palavras com nenhuma das duas apenas o cumprimento de bom dia, mas podia sentir mais do que ouvir as duas especulando as suas costas.

-Rose a gente pode conversar? –Perguntou Lily, Becc ao seu lado.

Rose, que estava sentada na cama de costas para ela virou-se e as duas sentaram-se na cama também. A ruiva fez um gesto de desdém para a prima.

-Rose você quer se abrir conosco?

-Não, obrigada Becc. –Rose sabia que estava sendo seca mas não se importou nem um pouco.

-Ok. Você não quer falar conosco. Mas nós queremos falar com você.

Elas apenas se encararam.

-A Kell disse que você chegou, subiu as escadas e se trancou aqui. O que você pretende, continuar trancada?

-Sim.

-Deixe de ser burra.

-Não estou sendo burra. Só que eu não quero pessoas me enchendo o saco Becc.

Becc não parecer se ofender. Trocou um olhar com Lily, que parecia estar ficando nervosa com a prima, esta desviou o olhar.

-Rose você gosta do Scorpius. Nós sabemos.. E você viu a Melissa beijando ele. A Becc me contou como aconteceu. Só que você já parou para pensar que talvez ele tenha sido beijado, e não ele que beijou ela.

-Grande diferença.

-É uma diferença enorme.

-Não não é Lily. Ninguém é beijado se não quer. Você entende isso? Se o Scorpius não quisesse, aquele beijo não teria acontecido. Você não pode obrigar as pessoas a fazerem nada, a não ser que você as deixe fazer isso com você.

-Eu vi o que aconteceu. Eles estavam dançando, e um pouco antes, talvez tenham sido 5 segundo antes de vocês voltarem ela puxou ele.

-E assim que você desaparatou ele a empurrou. –Terminou Becc, feliz por Rose ter voltado a encará-las.

-Ele procurou por você na mansão inteira. E não te encontrou. Sabíamos que você tinha voltado por que você deixou o galeão com a Becc, então chamei o tio Ron e ele e a tia Mione apareceram para nos buscar.

-Eles perguntaram...?

-Seu pai. Sua mãe parecia saber o que tinha acontecido.

Rose não pode deixar de sorrir. Sua mãe sempre sabia de tudo.

-Vamos descer para o café? O Scorpius deve estar lá embaixo querendo falar com você.

-Não importa o que vocês me digam. Eu não quero vê-lo. Digam a minha mãe que eu quero ficar sozinha. Não quero ver mais ninguém a não ser vocês e ela. Nem o Al. –Acrescentou para Becc, que concordou.

-Rose vamos. –Tentou persuadir Lily. – Tá cheio de neve. A gente pode fazer guerras de bola de neve. Assim você esquece tudo isso.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça categoricamente. Não ia sair daquele quarto.

Lily conhecendo o gênio teimoso da prima não insistiu mais.

Ela e Becc saíram do quarto deixando a ruiva sozinha, mas só um pensamento estava em sua mente:

_"... ele a empurrou. Ele procurou por você na mansão inteira"._

Uma dor tomou conta do peito da garota.

Ela não podia se iludir de novo.

-Scorp come alguma coisa.

-Não quero Albus eu já disse. Cadê a Rose?

-Está no quarto. Ela disse que não vai sair de lá tia.

Hermione olhou triste para o rosto do garoto loiro. Hugo tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto que Hermione não gostou nada nada.

Todos acabaram de comer, e Scorpius não comeu nem uma torradinha, tinha olheiras profundas em baixo dos olhos. Não dormira a noite toda pesando em Rose... Em como a garota agiria no dia seguinte.

Será que ela não tinha se dado conta do quanto ele a amava?

Um minuto antes daquela vaca daquela Melissa beija-lo ele havia dito que ela era tudo. Que ninguém iria atrapalhar o amor deles... Será que ela o achava um galinha?

_"Com certeza, querido"._

-Cala boca consciência idiota.

-Que que você falou Scopius? –Becc o olhou intrigadada.

-Nada.

-Vamos fazer guerra de bolas de neve?

Todos sorriram, menos Scorpius. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada a não ser falar com Rose, se desculpar...

-Vai querido. –Era Hermione. O sorriso dela era bondoso, e o garoto não pode deixar de sentir afeto pela morena. Mesmo sabendo que era o causador do sofrimento de sua filha continuava sorrindo.

Todos saíram e Scorpius continuou ali.

-Hermione?

-Sim.

-Você sabe que eu não quis beijar a Montague, não é?

Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

-A senhora acha que a Rose vai me perdoar?

Ele esperava uma resposta tranqüilizadora, coisa que uma mãe faria, mas ela apenas encolheu os ombros e disse:

-Vá lá para fora. Deixe a Rose esfriar a cabeça, Deus sabe quantas vezes eu e o Ronald tivemos brigas assim.

Sorriu para o garoto, que entendeu como uma dispensa. Foi se juntar ao grupo alegre com uma esperança a mais:

_"... O quanto eu e o Ronald tivemos brigas assim.."_

Rose estava jogada na cama com a luz acessa lendo pela milésima vez "A História Recontada de Hogwarts", por Hermione Granger Weasley.

Adorava aquele livro que a mãe escrevera.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e virou a cabeça.

-Posso entrar filha?

-Claro mãe.

Hermione entrou e abaixou a cabeça para ver que livro a filha estava lendo:

-A História Recontada de Hogwarts?

-A única que menciona elfos domésticos e as aventuras do trio maravilha na maior Escola de Magia e Bruxaria do mundo mágico.

Rose até decorara a escrita das costas da capa.

A mãe sorriu.

-Sabe filha, quando temos problemas desse tipo, não faz bem nos entregarmos aos livros.

A filha olhou para a mãe com um olhar incrédulo. Era Hermione Granger Weasley aquela? A mulher que sempre disse que os livros nos trazem solução.

-Os livros não trazem solução para tudo.

-Mas mãe..

-Rose escute. –A filha marcou a página do livro e o pôs de lado. –Quando eu tinha uns 17 anos, no meu sexto ano, eu e seu pais nos amávamos muito já. Só que nenhum tinha coragem de dizer isso pro outro. Eu o chamei para irmos juntos a uma festa. Só que no meio tempo em que eu o chamei ele descobriu que em meu quarto ano, se lembra do baile de inverno e do meu amigo, o Viktor Krum? –A garota fez uma careta- Esse mesmo que você não gosta, Merlin como você é igual ao seu pai! Então, seu pai descobriu que tinha beijado o Viktor. Só que isso tinha sido há tanto tempo... Eu pensei que ele entendesse que eu gostava dele. Então nós brigamos várias vezes, e um dia, depois de um jogo de quadribol eu voltei para o salão comunal e lá estava seu pai, aos beijos com outra.

Rose estava boquiaberta. Nunca soube dessa história. Sabia que seu pai havia namorado outra garota e sua mãe morrera de ciúmes, mas os detalhes sempre eram poupados.

-Então eu deixei de falar com o seu pai. Passamos o Natal sem trocar presentes, ele na Toca e eu em casa. Eu fui com outro garoto a tal festa, e disse que estávamos namorando. Depois parece que ele não acreditou mais. Porque não era verdade, eu nunca namorei ninguém além do se pai.

Rose sorriu. Adorava a história de seus pais.

- No dia do aniversário de 17 anos do seu pai, eu ainda não estava falando com ele. Foi então que ele foi envenenado.

Rose sabia um pouco sobre a historio do envenenamento, na sala de poções, tio Harry o salvara com um bezoar.

-Você imagina o quanto eu me senti mal? E se eu tivesse perdido o amor da minha vida, por causa de uma outra garota? Não, eu tinha que voltar a falar com ele. Voltamos a ser amigos.

Rose não sorriu.

-Filha você entendeu o que eu quis dizer com esta história?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Era estranho não entender alguma coisa, ela sempre entendia tudo.

-Não deixe que nada atrapalhe o amor que você sente por ele. E que, eu acho ser retribuído. Não perca tempo, a vida é curta de mais.

Rose se jogou em cima da mãe.

-Você sabia que você é a melhor mãe do mundo.

-Eu só tento não ver minha filha cometer os mesmos erros que eu cometi.

Rose sorriu para ela.

-Você acha que o Scorpius quis beijá-la?

-Não, eu acho que não. As meninas me contaram sobre a dança.

Rose mordeu o lábio, agora se sentia um pouco culpada, nem deixara ele se justificar.

-Está na hora de você tomar a sua decisão filha.

-Eu já tomei mãe. –Dando um abraço na mãe, e murmurando um 'obrigada', Rose saiu do quarto correndo.

* * *

N.A./ Se ela não se trancasse no quarto, não fizesse drama, quisesse ouvir uma explicação para o beijo, ela não seria a filha de Ron e Hermione certo?

Obrigaaada por todas as reviews, e poor todo mundo q. está lendo.

_Próximo capítulo: Hate that I love you._

_Eles se encaravam nos olhos, e todos os presentes podiam sentir a tensão._

_-Eu quero conversar com você Malfoy._

_Ela usar o sobrenome dele foi como uma faca em brasa ser colocada em seu coração. A formalidade significava que ela ainda não o perdoara._

Reviews continuam a importar :)

**Obrigada!**


	10. Hate that I Love You

**9.**** Hate that I love you.**

_"One of these day__s maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in these world knows me the way you know me_

_So you probably always, have a spell on me."_

Rose desceu as escadas correndo, precisava ao menos ouvir a o lado dele da história.

Havia visto o que acontecera, mas talvez sua mãe e as meninas estivessem certas, Scorpius não quisera ser beijado.

Sentia-se idiota agora, porque não ouvira sequer o que ele tinha a dizer?

Focou toda a sua determinação em pensar no que falaria a ele.

Chegou ao quintal, onde todos se divertiam brincando de guerra de bolas de neve. Rose procurou o loiro e o encontrou sentado na neve, com uma expressão triste.

-Rose! Veio brincar?

-Não Hugo. –Seus olhos continuavam focados no loiro, que ao ouvir o nome 'Rose' levantara a cabeça.

Eles se encaravam nos olhos, e todos os presentes podiam sentir a tensão.

-Eu quero conversar com você Malfoy.

Ela usar o sobrenome dele foi como uma faca em brasa ser colocada em seu coração. A formalidade significava que ela ainda não o perdoara.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, Scorpius não pode deixar de se sentir um tantinho mais animado, afinal, ela viera procurá-lo.

Ninguém se atreveu a perguntar o que estava acontecendo, e o olhar de Lily e Becc se encontrou, temeroso e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Temerosos pela expressão absolutamente séria da garota, os olhos focados em Scorpius, nada mais. Aliviadas porque pelo menos ela viera falar com ele.

-A sós, lá em cima.

Ele se levantou mais que depressa, a garota já havia entrado na casa, e quando Scorp o fez, ouviu barulho no andar de cima, o que significava que ela já havia subido.

Encontrou a porta do quarto dela aberto, e entrou. Com um aceno da varinha Rose a fechou.

Ela estava sentada na cama da parede da porta, a sua cama. Ele resolveu se sentar na cama de Lily, que ficava no meio do quarto. Havia uma distância média, o que Scorpius achou uma boa, caso Rose resolvesse agredi-lo.

Eles ficaram um momento se encarando.

Ela achando que ele deveria começar, afinal fora o errado. Ele sabendo que tinha que justificar sem saber como fazê-lo.

Um minuto e meio se passou no mais completo silêncio, para eles aquele minuto continha a eternidade.

Os olhos de Rose se encheram de lágrimas. Acabara de quebrar a promessa de não deixa-lo vê-la chorar. Mas era difícil esperar...

Aquilo torturou o garoto mais do que qualquer coisa, estava a fazendo chorar, estava machucando ela. Sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo, ao invés de poder confortá-la, a fazia sofrer.

Foi este pensamento que o fez dizer:

-Rose me desculpe.

A garota nada disse, apenas continuou a encará-lo. As lágrimas haviam sido contidas nos olhos, mas pareciam a ponto de transbordarem.

-Eu nunca quis beijá-la. Eu a empurrei. Eu sei que o que você viu não foi isso, e eu não te acho errada por não querer falar comigo. No entanto, acho que para ter me procurado é porque quer uma explicação, ou porque quer me matar. –Ele pareceu considerar a ultima hipótese, havia desgosto em seus olhos.

Rose não pode deixar seus lábios quietos, eles formaram um sorriso muito discreto ao ouvir _"... acho que para ter me procurado é porque quer uma explicação, ou porque quer me matar"_. Ele realmente a conhecia, sabia que essas eram as duas coisas que tinha vontade no momento.

Achou que esta era a hora de dizer algo:

-As meninas e a minha mãe me disseram isso. Disseram que você não quis beijar a Montague. O que não muda muito as coisas não é?

-A sua mãe?

-É. Minha mãe.

Scorpius teve vontade de descer as escada e abraçar eternamente Hermione Weasley.

-Porque isso não muda muito as coisas?

-O que um não quer dois não fazem. –Disse ela sabiamente - E isso não muda o fato de vocês terem se beijado.

Scorpius não sabia o que dizer.

-Ficou sem palavras?

Se ele dissesse que sim, sabia que ela nunca o perdoaria. Agora era sua chance.

-Só tinha uma garota naquela festa que eu queria beijar. Eu pensei que você soubesse disso.

Era verdade, pensou que Rose soubesse.

Ela emudeceu.

-Rose, não há mais nada que eu possa dizer para você me perdoar.

Ele desviou o olhar dela, virou para a parede, mas não antes da ruiva ver lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dele.

Nunca vira Scorpius chorar. Ele não era do tipo que o fazia frequentemente, na verdade ela estava certa que ela era do tipo que não chorava nunca.

Ela se levantou e sentou-se na cama que ele estava, ao seu lado.

Instintivamente, as mãos se juntaram, os olhos se encararam.

Ambos os olhares tinham lágrimas, ambos esperavam as palavras que queriam ouvir um do outro.

Ambos esperavam algo mais acontecer.

-Tem certeza que não tem mais nada que queira me dizer? –Ela perguntou séria, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele. Aquela parte do olhar que apenas as pessoas que te amam conseguem enxergar. Levantou em seguida.

Ele havia captado. Havia entendido de uma vez por todas. Levantou, chegando mais perto da garota:

-Tem mais uma.

-Ah é? O que?

Ela chegou mais perto dele. Seus corpos a menos de 10cm de distância.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, colando seus corpos. Rose sabia o que viria, mas nada poderia descrever o que sentiu quando Scorpius colou os lábios dele no dela. Não fora acidental como na festa. Era um selinho que tinha de ser mais do que isso. Eles queriam isso.

A boca da garota se abriu dando passagem para a língua do loiro.

Scorpius havia beijado metade das garotas de Hogwarts, mas nunca provara um beijo tão...

Amoroso.

Essa era a palavra.

Um beijo cheio de amor, pedidos de desculpas, desejo.

As mãos dela seguravam com força o cabelo dele, enquanto as dele passeavam livremente pelas costas dela, explorando o corpo curvado da ruiva.

Desgrudaram as bocas, precisavam de ar. Mas mesmo assim, seus corpos continuaram colados um ao outro.

-Eu te amo Rose.

Ela sorriu e levantou a cabeça para o teto. Ele ficou encarando o pescoço dela, nunca conhecera nenhum pescoço tão perfeito. Não se surpreendeu; tudo nela era perfeito.

Ela o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo Scorpius Malfoy.

Finalmente ela entendera a diferença. Beijar alguém quando os dois queriam era uma coisa. E ela sabia que a única garota que Scorpius quisera beijar era ela.

-Desculpe não ter te ouvido.

-Tudo bem... Foi por esse seu jeito de ruiva estourada que eu me apaixonei.

Ele gemeu quando ela deu um soco no braço dele, mas logo a garota se entregou a mais um beijo.

N.A./Muito pequeno? "/ Sinto muito, só que eu acho que não tinha muitas palavras que servissem ao Scorpius para se desculpar. Às vezes um gesto vale muito, muito mais do que 1.000.000 de palavras.

Espero que gostem mesmo assim.

O título do capítulo é a música Hate that I love you da Rihanna e do Neyo.

_"One of these day maybe your magic won't affect me_

_"Um dia desses, talvez sua magia não me afete_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_E o seu beijo não me deixará estranha_

_But no one in these world knows me the way you know me_

_Mas nenhum outro nesse mundo, me conhece do jeito que você me conhece._

_So you probably always, have a spell on me."_

_Então provavelmente, você sempre terá feitiço sobre mim."_

Todosque mandaram reviews, agradeço de mais!

Penúltimo capítulo, por isso não terá prévia do próximo.

Beeeeijo.


	11. Epílogo '

**Epílogo**

Ela andava calmamente pelos corredores.

Observava em cada janela que passava que passava as flores trazidas pela primavera.

Os terrenos de Hogwarts deixaram de ser branco glacê, e se tornaram verdes.

As pessoas aproveitavam a tranqüilidade de um fim de tarde de sábado para se reunir com os amigos a beira do lado.

A Lula Gigante os presenteava com espetáculos em que ela escolhia um aluno e o erguia no ar.

Rose parou.

Observava aquela cena divina. Sentiu uma dorzinha no coração de pensar que era a ultima primavera que seria passada em Hogwarts...

O aperto se tornou um nó em sua garganta; e ela sentiu uma fina lágrima escorrer.

Faltavam apenas 2 meses...

-Senhorita Weasley?

Alguém a cutucava nas costas e ela im

ediatamente se virou:

- Sim?

Um aluno do 2º ano estava parado em frente a ela, sorria e segurava algo na mão.

-Pediram para eu entregar isso a senhorita.

Ele entregou um pergaminho na mão dela.

-Obrigada.

-Por nada. –Dizendo isso, ele se retirou.

Ela observou o pergaminho e só encontrou um lacre convencional, pegou a varinha e o rompeu.

Abriu, reconheceu a letra e sorriu.

Logo, ela começou a ler.

_Rose ; _

_Essa aqui não é só mais uma carta que lhe mando. _

_Aliás, nenhuma é. Mas essa é ainda mais especial.__HOJE 31/04 nós dois completamos 3 meses de namoro, e eu te juro que não consigo expressar o quanto esta data é importante para mim._

_Não saberia te explicar o que também não entendo (arriscaria dizer que você também não entende), mas o fato é EU TE AMO._

_Te Amo por você ser sempre você;_

_Te Amo porque você é a Rosa mais bela existente no universo;_

_Te Amo porque com você o simples se torna especial, e o desnecessário essencial._

_Te Amo pelas palavras sábias;_

_Te Amo pelas coisas óbvias que descobrimos juntos._

_Também queria agradecer a você por ter completado meus dias com seus sorrisos; ter feito da nossa pura amizade um sentimento melhor ainda._

_Se hoje sou feliz, é por saber que você é feliz._

_Sei que esses três meses não são nada comparados ao tempo que quero passar com você (a eternidade), mais eles são o suficiente pra saber que É VOCÊ, E NÃO IMPORTA MAIS NINGUÉM._

_Obrigada por me fazer o cara mais feliz dessa Terra!_

_Te Amo de mais!_

_Scorpius._

**

* * *

**

**N.A./ **Primeiramente: Desculpem a demora.

Mês de provas, pc ruim e a falta de reviews não inpiraram em continuar, mas enfim, hoje eu aparecei!

2º:

Meeu Deus! Um epílogo tãããão pequeno³³³?

Acho que vocês esperavam mais sabe, só que nem ia ter um epílogo, só teve porque eu tava ouvindo Jota Quest e a música "O que eu também não entendo" inspirou esse fim.

Obrigada a todos, e especialmente a cada uma que acompanhou a fic, que mandou reviews e que contribuiu para a minha felicidade.

Em breve eu espero ter novas idéias sobre eles, agora eu to meio sem tempo. Mas logo escreverei...

OBRIGADA MAIS UMA VEZ!

P.S.: Eu to sendo Beta da Gii, então se vc quiser dar uma lida na fic dela, é a história de uma menina que vai para Hogwarts. Uma história independente da do Harry e seus amigos, mais q. se passa em hogwarts e fala um pouco sobre a guerra.

Beeeijo, e mais uma vez obrigada!

**By: Naty Weasley**


End file.
